1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for eliminating relative lateral movement between a towing vehicle and a trailer towed thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are known to minimize swaying of a towed vehicle. However, the inventor is unaware of any device that eliminates swaying altogether. An example of a device that limits relative lateral movement between the towing vehicle and a trailer is the device disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 522,290, wherein relative motion of the trailer and the cab is limited by the engagement of stops 24 with dogs 35. However, it will be noted that this arrangement does not prevent relative lateral movement, but merely limits it.